それぞれの秘密
by Yami-chan Kagami II
Summary: Sudah sewajarnya tiap manusia memiliki rahasia, baik itu Mikage maupun Ayanami. Keduanya memiliki sebuah rahasia dan bertemu di bar yang menunjukkan diri mereka yang berbeda dibandingkan di universitas. Rahasia yang ingin diketahui dan ditutup rapat, manakah yang akan terungkap lebih dulu? Ayanami x Mikage, didedikasikan untuk event #CPC2016


Disclamer: 07 Ghost © Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino.

* * *

 **それぞれの秘密**

* * *

Mikage, 20 tahun, seorang mahasiswa yang berkuliah jurusan ekonomi di salah satu universitas terkenal di kotanya. Memang merupakan perjuangan berat hingga ia bisa masuk ke universitas tersebut, dimulai dari mengikuti berbagai pelajaran tambahan, meminta teman yang pintar untuk mengajarinya dan belajar hingga larut malam. Semua Mikage lakukan demi masuk universitas yang disebut-sebut sebagai universitas terbaik dan memberikan beasiswa kepada mahasiswa yang memiliki masalah keuangan.

Bisa dibilang keluarga Mikage mengalami masalah keuangan karena sang ayah dipecat dan sampai sekarang belum mendapatkan pekerjaan, ibunya hanya membuka toko roti yang pelanggannya tak tetap karena terkadang ada yang membeli dan ada pula yang tak membeli. Sedangkan biaya pun digunakan juga untuk kehidupan mereka sehari-hari dan perawatan sang adik yang sedang sakit keras, makanya Mikage harus pandai mencari universitas yang mampu memberinya beasiswa agar meringankan beban orangtuanya.

Kenapa ia tak bekerja saja? Orangtuanya tetap ingin anak pertama mereka mengeyam pendidikan hingga universitas baru mencari pekerjaan. Mau tak mau Mikage tak bisa mengecewakan orangtuanya dan memutuskan untuk fokus belajar. Ia yang diterima di universitas ternama itu pun merupakan kebanggaan bagi kedua orangtuanya.

Selama belajar di universitas pun, prestasi Mikage termasuk lumayan tapi tentu saja ada yang lebih pandai dibandingkan dirinya yaitu temannya yang bernama Teito. Mikage bersyukur saja bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dan jika ada materi yang tak dimengerti, ia akan meminta Teito untuk mengajarinya. Seperti hari ini, Mikage sengaja meminta Teito untuk mengajarinya sebuah materi dimana dosen mereka adalah dosen yang cukup seram jika mendapatkan nilai dibawah standarnya.

"Bagaimana Mikage? Kau sudah mengerti materi ini?" tanya Teito.

"Uh, masih ada beberapa bagian yang tak kumengerti. Cara mengajar Ayanami-sensei memang jelas, tapi materi yang ia berikan cukup sulit untukku." keluh Mikage yang menghela napas.

"Kau itu jangan sia-siakan beasiswa yang kau peroleh. Kalau ada yang tak kau mengerti kau bisa bertanya lagi padaku."

"Terima kasih, Teito! Kau adalah penyelamatku!"

Teito mengiyakan saja dan keduanya segera masuk ke kelas, kebetulan sekali kelas mereka setelah ini adalah kelas Ayanami. Mikage sudah menghela napas mengenai nasibnya saat kuis nanti. Dan benar saja ketika kelas dimulai, Ayanami membagikan hasil kuis kemarin dan nilai Mikage terpaut selisih satu poin agar sesuai dengan nilai standar yang diinginkan Ayanami. Kecewa? Tentu saja.

"Banyak juga diantara kalian yang nilainya tak memuaskan tapi ada juga yang bagus."

Pujian basi seperti biasa agar para mahasiswa menjadi lebih giat belajar, Mikage tak membutuhkan hal itu karena nilainya selalu mendapatkan hasil yang pas-pasan. Entah mengapa ia selalu saja memiliki masalah dengan pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Ayanami, tetapi nilainya dengan dosen lain selalu memuaskan. Hanya pelajaran yang diajarkan Ayanami saja nilainya selalu pas-pasan atau bahkan kurang satu sampai dua poin. Mengesalkan memang.

"Untuk kalian yang nilainya kurang setelah ini, temui saya di ruangan dosen. Kita mulai saja pelajarannya."

Mikage menghela napas karena setelah jam pelajaran ini, ia akan menemui Ayanami, bisa saja untuk meminta untuk memberi satu poin lagi agar nilai kuisnya tak begitu jelek. Rasanya sayang sekali melihat di kertas ujian tertera nilai 74, padahal nilai standar yang diinginkan ada 75. Meskipun begitu, Mikage pernah juga mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam mata kuliah yang diajarkan Ayanami.

Seusai pelajaran pun, Mikage tak ada kelas lagi dan memutuskan untuk segera menemui Ayanami. Di ruang dosen hanya ada pria itu saja, mungkin karena dosen lain belum kembali ke ruangan mereka. Mikage pun mendekati pria itu dan Ayanami menyadarinya.

"Ah? Ada apa, Mikage? Apa kau ingin bertanya mengenai hasil kuismu kemarin?"

"Iya, Ayanami-sensei. Kenapa nilai saya terpaut satu poin? Padahal saya sudah menjawab dengan benar."

"Tapi, kau melupakan satu hal penting," Ayanami melihat kertas ujian Mikage dan menunjukkan beberapa soal yang menurutnya bisa benar tetapi salah karena satu hal kecil dan Mikage terkejut melihatnya. "Kau kurang teliti di kuis minggu lalu, padahal kau bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus."

Kalau sudah begini, Mikage sendiri tak bisa berkata apapun karena memang kesalahan terletak pada dirinya. Dosennya yang satu ini memang selalu bisa menemukan kesalahan mahasiswa sekecil apapun, bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa terkadang Ayanami sengaja menyalahkan mahasiswanya. Tapi rumor tetaplah rumor.

"Uhh, baiklah. Ka, kalau begitu saya permisi."

Pemuda itu segera saja meninggalkan ruang dosen dan memilih untuk mencari-cari lowongan pekerjaan. Meskipun orangtuanya mengatakan ia harus fokus dengan kuliah, tetapi pada dasarnya ia tak bisa berdiam diri jika kondisi keuangan keluarganya seperti ini. Pekerjaan apapun akan ia lakukan demi mendapatkan penghasilan, tapi mahasiswa sepertinya bisa bekerja seperti apa? Sudah berbagai macam tempat ia singgahi untuk menanyakann lowongan pekerjaan dan tak ada satupun yang sedang membukanya.

Kehidupan perkotaan memang keras, Mikage harus mengakui hal itu. Jika ia ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan penghasilan yang banyak dalam waktu singkat mungkin ia harus melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti yang berhubungan dengan dunia malam. Tapi mana mungkin ia bisa melakukan hal itu. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Saat Mikage sedang duduk santai di salah satu bangku taman sembari memerhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang mendekatinya. "Hei, apa kau tertarik untuk bekerja?"

"Siapa Anda? Lagipula kenapa Anda tahu saya butuh pekerjaan?"

"Aku melihatmu tampak kebingungan sedari tadi. Sebenarnya aku sudah melihatmu... Ah, jangan memandangku seperti itu."

Wajar saja Mikage memandang curiga pada pria itu karena orang yang berada di hadapannya ini berpakaian serba hitam dengan kacamata hitam, sangat mencurigakan. Sang pria berdehem dan memberikan sebuah kartu nama yang bertuliskan nama Hyuuga dan nama sebuah bar, ternyata ialah pemilik bar yang terletak di daerah sekitar sini. Jika bekerja di bar tentu saja penghasilannya cukup tinggi, meski jam kerjanya bisa dibilang cukup lama dari sore hingga dini hari.

"Jadi Hyuuga-san membutuhkan pegawai baru?" tanya Mikage memastikan.

"Iya, kau bisa menjadi pelayan di barku. Kami kekurangan tenaga, kau mau 'kan?" Hyuuga tersenyum saja pada pemuda itu dan segera menjabat tangannya. "Kuanggap diammu itu adalah jawaban iya. Kau bisa mulai bekerja malam ini jam tujuh sampai jam 12 malam. Kuharap kau datang jam enam nanti, kutunggu kedatanganmu."

Mikage berusaha memanggil Hyuuga yang telah menjauh tapi pria itu sengaja menghiraukan panggilannya. Ia melihat kartu nama yang diterima itu dan berpikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba pekerjaan seperti ini, hanya tinggal mengatakan pada orangtuanya bahwa ia bekerja sambilan. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan bekerja di bar secara terang-terangan, tempat seperti itu sudah dicap negatif oleh banyak orang. Mikage tak mau ambil pusing dan akan mencoba peluang kerja yang diterimanya.

Mikage telah sampai di bar yang dimaksud dan Hyuuga menyambutnya dengan ramah. Ia meminta pegawai lainnya untuk mengajari hal penting pada Mikage sebelum bekerja dan pria itu pergi meninggalkan mereka, sepertinya ia memiliki kesibukan lainnya. Mikage yang sama sekali tak mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya disini pun mendapatkan arahan bahwa ia akan menjadi pelayan yang membawakan pesanan para pelanggan, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Seharusnya pekerjaan membawakan pesanan tak susah, seharusnya.

Ketika jam bar buka, Mikage sudah dihadapkan pada beberapa hal yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dimulai dari para wanita yang beberapa kali menggodanya, atau beberapa pria yang sengaja mengajak para wanita disana untuk menemani mereka, bahkan ada juga pria yang sengaja menggodanya. _Tempat ini cukup mengerikan,_ batin Mikage yang mengantarkan pesanan pada seseorang dan segera berlalu tanpa melihat wajahnya. Tidak sopan, memang. Ia tak tahu bahwa orang yang memesan minuman tadi cukup terkejut melihatnya kemudian tersenyum tipis tanpa memanggil pemuda tersebut.

Kenapa Mikage segera berlalu dari sana? Pemuda itu sudah terlalu khawatir diganggu oleh orang asing, apalagi pria tak dikenal. Lagipula kenapa juga ada pria yang mengganggunya? Mikage melangkah sebentar ke sisi tempat lain pun tak sengaja melihat kedua pria saling berciuman, sepertinya bar ini berisi orang-orang seperti itu. Melangkah ke tempat lain mengantarkan pesanan pun, ia melihat kedua wanita saling berciuman. Dihujani pemandangan seperti itu di hari pertamanya bekerja membuat Mikage cukup mengerti tempat seperti apa ini. Hyuuga memiliki bar yang bisa dimasuki oleh siapapun dengan orientasi seksual apapun.

"Tak kusangka aku terlibat dalam pekerjaan seperti ini."

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?"

"Hyuuga-san?! Te, tempat ini..."

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti seperti apa tempat ini, ini memang bar biasa tapi aku tak melarang siapapun untuk melakukan apapun disini. Tak perlulah membuka _gay bar_ secara terang-terangan, cukup dengan bar biasa seperti ini dan jika ada pelanggan yang meminta salah satu pelayan disini untuk menemani mereka tidur pun harus siap."

Mikage ingin membenturkan kepalanya di dinding atau semacamnya atas tindakan pria di hadapannya, tapi pria itu berbisik pada Mikage dan wajah pemuda itu terkejut lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Wajar saja Mikage terkejut karena diberitahu akan mendapatkan gaji per hari dengan nominal yang cukup besar. Jika sudah seperti ini, rasanya untuk mundur pun semakin sulit karena Mikage juga ingin memiliki uang sendiri untuk membantu orangtuanya. _Tak ada pilihan lain selain melanjutkannya, ya._

* * *

Sudah satu minggu berlalu dan Mikage tetap bekerja disana lalu mendapatkan bayaran di _shift_ akhirnya, jumlah uang yang diterimanya setara dengan orang yang bekerja di restoran selama satu bulan. Ini terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan. Mikage menabung uangnya dan akan digunakan untuk keperluan kuliah serta biaya perawatan sang adik, bagaimanapun ia tetap memprioritaskan sang adik. Meskipun ia bekerja di tempat seperti ini, demi mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik pun tak masalah baginya.

Untungnya selama bekerja disini Mikage belum pernah mendapatkan permintaan aneh-aneh dari pelanggan, walaupun ia harus membiasakan diri jika digoda oleh para wanita dewasa di tempat ini. Mikage ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan pesanan ke tempat VIP, jika ditugaskan ke sana biasanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang meminta untuk ditemani para pelayan atau hanya sekedar mengantarkan pesanan biasa saja. Pemuda itu baru dua kali pergi ke sana dan hanya mengantarkan pesanan, mungkin hari ini juga sama seperti sebelumnya.

Mikage melangkahkan kaki ke ruang VIP dan mencari meja nomor 08, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok tak asing yang berada disana, sang dosennya yaitu Ayanami. Mungkin pria itu sengaja kemari setelah selesai mengajar atau apa, tapi jika dipikir-pikir jadwal mengajar Ayanami tak begitu banyak karena pria itu juga bekerja di tempat lain. Mikage penasaran ada apa gerangan dosennya kemari. Ia pun bingung haruskah mengantarkan pesanan ke sana atau meminta rekan lain untuk mengantarkannya, tetapi ia sudah terlanjur berada disini dan mau tak mau harus menghadapinya. Ia menarik napas berulang kali lalu berjalan mendekati meja tersebut.

"Si, silahkan..."

"Iya," Pria itu menoleh ke arah Mikage dan menatapnya dengan wajah datar. "Ternyata kau bekerja di tempat ini, Mikage."

"I, itu..."

"Tak masalah kau ingin bekerja dimanapun karena itu adalah pilihanmu," Ayanami meminum wiski yang dipesannya dan melirik Mikage. "Sampai kapan kau berdiri saja disitu? Duduklah."

"Eh? A, apa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Kukira Hyuuga sudah mengajarimu cara untuk melayani tamu. Aku hanya ingin meminta kau menemaniku minum, bukan yang lain."

Mau tak mau Mikage menuruti permintaan itu dan duduk di sebelah pria tersebut. Tapi suasana diantara mereka sangat hening, sang pemuda pirang benar-benar hanya memenami saja, duduk di sampingnya tanpa diajak bicara dan Mikage juga tak memiliki topik pembicaraan. Jika seperti ini terus Mikage merasa bosan, lebih baik ia berkeliling mengantarkan pesanan daripada menemani tamu yang tak mengajaknya bicara sama sekali.

"Tadi Anda menyebut nama Hyuuga-san, apa Anda mengenalnya?" tanya Mikage berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Dia teman lamaku." jawab Ayanami singkat.

"Umm, apa Anda sering kemari?"

"Jika sedang ingin minum dan butuh teman mengobrol, maka aku akan kemari."

Mikage mulai kehabisan topik pembicaraan, ia sama sekali tak tahu harus mengatakan apa dalam situasi seperti ini. Ayanami melirik Mikage yang kebingungan dan senyuman terlihat di wajahnya. "Apa kau ingin membicarakan materi pelajaran disini?"

"Tidak perlu, _sensei._ Tidak usah!"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Mikage yang menolak mentah-mentah berbicara mengenai materi pelajaran. Tentu saja Ayanami hanya mengatakan lelucon, ia pun sedang tak berminat membicarakan hal tersebut. Setelah menghabiskan satu gelas wiski, ia melirik Mikage dan segera beranjak dari kursinya. Mikage pun ikut berdiri dan sengaja memanggil pria tersebut.

"Eh? Anda sudah mau pergi, _sensei_? Cepat sekali."

"Aku kemari hanya untuk minum saja. Jika ada bahan pembicaraan lainnya, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku besok. Aku menantikannya."

"Ba, baik. Ah, Ayanami-sensei, jangan cerita ke orang lain kalau aku bekerja disini. Kurasa tidak enak jika teman-temanku tahu aku bekerja disini."

"Untuk apa aku menceritakan pekerjaan mahasiswaku pada orang lain?"

Ayanami segera berlalu dari hadapan pemuda tersebut dan Mikage terdiam mendengarnya. Apakah itu artinya pria itu akan datang kemari esok hari dan meminta Mikage untuk menemaninya minum? Sepertinya begitu. Ia pun tak keberatan karena hanya menemani pria itu minum saja tanpa melakukan hal aneh. Tapi tetap saja pria itu terkesan misterius dan Mikage penasaran apa yang membuat Ayanami mengunjungi bar seperti ini. Selain karena bar ini adalah milik temannya, mungkin ada hal lain. Ia akan menemukan bahan pembicaraan lainnya ketika Ayanami berkunjung kemari.

 _Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu? Ti, tidak ada maksud tertentu. Iya, tidak ada,_ Mikage berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dan meninggalkan ruang VIP ini untuk kembali bekerja mengantarkan pesanan lainnya. Ia sudah tak memiliki kepentingan di ruang ini. Sesekali ia teringat sosok dosennya yang misterius itu, tapi ia berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya tersebut dan kembali bekerja.

* * *

Di univesritas pun semuanya terlihat biasa saja, Mikage bersyukur tak ada satupun teman-temannya yang mengetahui dirinya bekerja di bar. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak enak jika ketahuan bekerja di tempat seperti ini, tempat yang sudah dicap negatif oleh sebagian orang memang tak bisa diremehkan. Orang dengan pemikiran sempit pasti mengira Mikage bekerja menjual selangkangannya di bar, tapi ia tak mendapatkan perlakukan seperti itu. Baru Ayanami sajalah yang memintanya untuk menemani minum bersama.

Ketika pelajaran Ayanami, Mikage tak menyimak dengan serius. Matanya sedari tadi memerhatikan sang dosen yang sibuk menerangkan materi, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Mungkin karena mengetahui bahwa nanti malam mereka akan bertemu di bar. Sepertinya Mikage tak menyadari ketika sang dosen menatapnya tajam. Teito sampai sedikit menyenggol lengannya agar pemuda itu segera kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Mikage, sepertinya kau memerhatikan dengan serius. Kalau begitu, kau pasti bisa mengerjakan soal ini, bukan?"

"Ah... ti, tidak bisa, _sensei._ "

"Kalau kau memang tidak mengerti sebaiknya kau benar-benar memerhatikan materi, bukan memikirkan hal lain sambil memerhatikan materi. Aku tahu mana mahasiswa yang benar-benar memerhatikan dan mana yang tidak."

Ucapan itu sangat menohoknya dan Mikage hanya menghela napas lalu memerhatikan materinya, tentu ia tak ingin kena omel dosennya itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sore hari ketika usai jam kuliah pun, Mikage segera pulang ke rumah untuk bersiap-siap bekerja. Sesekali ia merawat sang adik yang masih sakit itu, tak tega ia melihat gadis itu sakit-sakitan seperti ini.

"Apa kau akan bekerja nanti malam?" tanya sang ibu.

"Iya. Nanti aku pulang malam." jawab Mikage.

Wanita itu mengiyakan dan anak sulungnya itu segera pergi meninggalkan rumah. Mikage memang menceritakan pada orangtuanya bahwa ia memiliki pekerjaan sambilan, tapi tak mengatakan dengan jujur apa pekerjaannya itu. Ia tak siap jika kedua orangtuanya malah menentangnya, padahal gajinya sangat menjanjikan. Sesampainya di bar tersebut, Mikage segera membantu persiapan buka bar dengan pegawai lainnya.

Ketika jam buka pun, bar langsung saja didatangi oleh para orang dewasa yang ingin melepaskan penat dari kehidupan pekerjaannya hari ini. Mikage pun sibuk mengantarkan pesanan para pelanggan dan tak sempat memikirkan janji bahwa Ayanami akan menemuinya nanti. Saat ia mengantarkan pesanan pun, tak lama ia melihat pria berambut perak dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam masuk ke dalam bar dan berjalan mendekatinya. Mikage cukup terkejut melihat Ayanami dalam jarak dekat dan pria itu berbisik padanya. _Kutunggu di ruang VIP._ Kalimat itu terus terngiang di benak Mikage, ia bahkan baru mengantarkan sedikit pesanan. Haruskah ia segera menemani Ayanami?

Hyuuga yang berada di dalam bar dan bercengkerama dengan para pelanggan pun melihat Ayanami yang berbicara dengan Mikage, sebelum temannya itu pergi, segera pria itu mendekati keduanya.

"Aya-tan, ternyata kau sudah datang." sapa Hyuuga.

"Iya. Aku sedang ingin minum." ucap Ayanami.

"Lalu kau meminta Mikage untuk menemanimu? Dia bahkan belum mengantarkan pesanan yang lain. Mikage, kau antarkan saja dua pesanan lalu menemani Aya-tan."

"Baik, permisi Hyuuga-san dan Ayanami-sensei." Mendnegar instruksi dari Hyuuga itu membuat Mikage berlalu dari mereka dan mengantarkan pesanan lainnya. Ayanami menghela napas dan melirik Hyuuga yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu, Aya-tan?"

"Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu."

"Tidak juga~. Aku hanya ingin Mikage mengantarkan pesanan dulu. Lagipula ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan. Jadi dia adalah muridmu?"

"Tentu kau sudah bisa menebaknya setelah mendengarnya memanggilku begitu."

"Kau dosen yang berbahaya, meminta murid sendiri untuk menemanimu minum."

"Lalu?"

"Ahahaha, maaf. Aku hanya ingin tahu sejauh apa tindakanmu dengannya."

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

Hyuuga cemberut saja melihat tingkah temannya yang pelit untuk menceritakan pengalamannya dengan Mikage dan membiarkan pria itu pergi meninggalkannya. Memang sulit untuk mengorek informasi dari pria itu dan memilih untuk menjadi penonton yang menikmati saja. Ia juga tahu Ayanami lebih senang menikmati minumannya di ruang VIP karena lebih tenang dibandingkan di tempat biasa seperti ini. Tak lama ia melihat Mikage yang selesai mengantarkan pesanan dan memanggil pemuda itu lalu memintanya untuk segera menemani Ayanami.

"Eh? Tapi Ayanami-sensei belum memesan apapun."

"Ia bisa memesannya jika kau berada disana. Kau bawakan saja wiski kesukaannya jika tak ingin menemuinya dengan tangan kosong."

Mikage teringat ucapan sang dosen kemarin yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan Hyuuga adalah teman lama dan hal itu terbukti dari Hyuuga yang memanggil pria itu dengan nama panggilan. Mikage segera saja membawakan wiski yang sering dipesan oleh Ayanami dan berjalan menuju ruang VIP. Tak perlu kebingungan untuk mencari pria itu karena di ruangan ini baru ada tiga orang. Pemuda pirang itu segera menghampiri Ayanami dan meletakkan gelas wiski di meja.

"Padahal aku belum memesan dan kau sudah membawakan minuman." ucap Ayanami.

"Aku tidak ingin menemui Anda dengan tangan kosong," jawab Mikage. "Apa aku akan menemani Anda lagi?"

"Menurutmu? Aku ingin tahu topik pembicaraan apa yang akan kau ceritakan padaku."

Mikage mengangguk pelan dan duduk di sebelah Ayanami. Ia jarang memerhatikan dosennya dari jarak sedekat ini, tetapi ia tahu bahwa pria di sampingnya ini tampan. Terkadang terlintas di benaknya apakah pria ini sudah memiliki kekasih atau mungkin istri. Tapi tak mungkin bisa kemari jika ia telah memiliki istri, berarti kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah pria itu masih sendiri. Kenapa pula ia memikirkan hal itu?

"Tumben kau hanya berdiam diri begitu," ucap Ayanami yang dengan santai meminum wiskinya. "Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

"Eh? Aku belum pernah minum alkohol sebelumnya." tolak Mikage halus.

"Begitukah? Kau sudah cukup umur untuk minum alkohol, bukan? Tak ada salahnya kau mencicipinya sedikit."

Pemuda pirang ini bingung apakah ia harus mencoba minum wiski yang ditawarkan atau tidak, tapi entah tekad darimana ia mencoba meminum satu gelas sekaligus dan membuat Ayanami terkejut. Bisa-bisanya Mikage langsung meneguk satu gelas hingga habis padahal belum pernah mencoba minum alkohol. "Rasanya agak pahit tapi manis juga."

"Kau tidak mabuk? Padahal kau adalah pemula dalam meminum alkohol."

"Uhh... tidak kok~. Aku sehat~."

Ayanami melirik Mikage dan menghela napas, apanya yang tidak mabuk jika sudah seperti ini? Tampaknya ia salah menawarkan wiski pada Mikage yang sama sekali belum pernah meminum alkohol. Kalau sudah seperti ini mau tak mau Ayanami harus bertanggung jawab dengan mengantar Mikage pulang, apalagi pemuda itu pun tertidur karena mabuk. Karena tak tahu alamat rumahnya ia berpikir untuk membawa Mikage pulang ke rumahnya.

Benar saja ketika ia keluar dari ruangan ini dan bertemu dengan Hyuuga pun, pria itu sudah memandangnya curiga dan mengatakan bahwa Ayanami bisa bersenang-senang dengan Mikage. Apanya yang bersenang-senang dengan orang mabuk? Segera saja Ayanami membawa Mikage ke mobil lalu membawanya ke rumahnya. Ia yang hanya tinggal seorang diri pun merasa sedikit aisng membawa orang lain ke rumahnya, tetapi entah kenapa ia tak ada niat untuk menelantarkan muridnya itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ayanami segera menggendong pemuda pirang itu menuju kamar tamu yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Ketika ia hendak membaringkan Mikage, pemuda itu segera terbangun dan menatap Ayanami. " _Sensei~._ "

Ayanami menghela napas ketika Mikage kembali memanggilnya dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk tidur lagi. Mikage memberontak dan tak lama kembali tertidur karena kelelahan, helaan napas untuk kesekian kalinya terdengar lagi dan pria itu menggantikan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Mikage dengan kemeja yang berada di lemari. Mungkin ukurannya sedikit kebesaran, lagipula ia tak memiliki baju lainnya. Daripada pemuda itu terus memakai pakaian kerjanya, lebih baik berganti pakaian. Meskipun merepotkan begini, entah kenapa terlihat senyuman tipis di wajah pria itu.

* * *

Mikage terbangun dari tidurnya dan terkejut berada di ruangan yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi dan melihat dirinya memakai baju yang berbeda dari semalam. Apa ada seseorang yang menggantikan bajunya? Seketika ia panik juga malu, _tidak terjadi hal aneh, bukan?_ Mikage terus saja membatin seperti itu. Tetapi ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka dan sosok Ayanami berdiri di depan pintu.

"A, Ayanami-sensei?!"

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun, cepat juga."

"I, ini... Kenapa aku berada disini?"

"Ini di rumahku. Semalam kau meminum wiski lalu mabuk dan tertidur, aku membawamu kemari karena tak tahu alamat rumahmu."

"Lalu... yang menggantikan bajuku?"

"Aku."

Betapa malunya pemuda pirang itu, sudah mabuk lalu tertidur dan dibawa pulang kemari oleh sang dosen, bahkan baju pun digantikan oleh pria itu. Mikage sudah tak tahu harus menyembunyikan dimana rasa malunya ini. Ayanami tetap memandangnya datar dan hendak meninggalkannya.

"Segera siap-siap, aku akan mengantarmu kuliah."

"Eh? Tapi aku..."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan baju dengan ukuranmu, jadi tak perlu khawatir. Kau segera bersiap-siap. Tentu tak ingin terlambat di kelas pagiku, bukan?"

Mikage tak bisa melakukan penolakan dan tak lucu jika tidak mengikuti kelas setelah yang terjadi semalam. Ayanami pun tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia keberatan untuk mengantar Mikage, lagipula mereka akan menuju tempat yang sama. Mikage segera bersiap dan setelah usai, keduanya pun berangkat ke universitas dengan mobil Ayanami.

Sedari tadi Mikage memerhatikan betapa luasnya rumah pria itu juga mobilnya yang terbilang cukup mahal. Apa pekerjaan seorang dosen bisa menghasilkan uang sebanyak itu? Tidak. Mungkin saja pria itu bekerja sambilan lainnya. Ia pun penasaran dan ingin bertanya agar suasana hening diantara mereka pun mencair.

"Ayanami-sensei... memiliki pekerjaan lainnya selain mengajar?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Itu karena _sensei_ sepertinya memiliki pekerjaan lainnya. Maksudku... apakah gaji seorang dosen cukup tinggi hingga rumah _sensei_ sangat bagus?"

Ayanami masih berkonsentrasi menyetir tetapi tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan polos seperti itu, kalau ia tak sedang menyetir mungkin akan mengelus-elus rambut Mikage itu. Tunggu, kenapa ia harus melakukan hal itu? Beruntunglah ia sedang menyetir dan Mikage tak memerhatikan perubahan wajahnya.

"Apa kau ingin tahu tentangku lebih banyak lagi?"

Mikage terkejut mendengar ucapan itu, entah kenapa terdengar salah di telinganya. Bisakah ia menyalahkan sang dosen jika jantungnya saat ini berdetak lebih cepat? Ia pun tak menjawab dan berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan lain. Ia ingin pulang ke rumah sejenak untuk menemui ibunya lalu ke universitas, untung saja Ayanami mau mengantarnya karena jaraknya tak begitu jauh. Tak lama mobil itu berhenti di sebuah rumah dan Mikage permisi untuk menemui ibunya.

Sang ibu yang tengah bersiap-siap membuka toko pun terkejut melihat kedatangan anak sulungnya. "Darimana kau? Kenapa tak pulang semalam?"

"Maafkan aku, ibu. Semalam aku bertemu dengan dosenku untuk meminta bantuan mengerjakan tugas dan menginap di rumahnya. Maaf aku tak memberitahu karena baterai ponselku habis." Terpaksa ia berbohong agar sang ibu tak semakin curiga padanya.

"Begitukah? Setidaknya beri ibu kabar jika kau memang tak bisa pulang ke rumah," Wanita itu melirik ke luar dan melihat seorang pria menunggu di dalam mobil. "Apa dia dosenmu?"

"Iya. Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat ke universitas bersamanya."

Sang ibu mengiyakan dan membiarkan Mikage segera pergi bersama dengan pria tersebut, sesekali terlintas di benaknya bahwa kenapa juga anaknya harus pergi bersama dengan dosennya. Ia berusaha berpikir positif dan kembali bersiap-siap dengan tokonya. Mikage yang telah kembali ke dalam mobil Ayanami pun segera berangkat menuju universitas.

Sesampainya di universitas pun, banyak yang memerhatikan Mikage karena turun dari mobil Ayanami dan para gadis membicarakan mereka, lebih tepatnya mereka mengungkapkan rasa iri yang dirasakan dan Mikage harus tahan dengan pandangan tajam para gadis itu. Ternyata penggemar Ayanami sedikit mengerikan. Pria itu melirik Mikage yang hanya diam saja lalu mengingatkannya untuk segera ke kelas. Pemuda pirang itu segera berlalu dan ketika di kelas ia melihat Teito sedang menunggunya.

"Tumben kau datang agak siang daripada biasanya. Ada apa?" tanya Teito.

"Tidak, hanya ada beberapa hal saja." jawab Mikage yang menghela napas.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa sejak kemarin bertemu dengan Ayanami sudah banyak hal yang terjadi, entah kenapa ia sampai memikirkan dosennya tersebut. Tak lama Ayanami masuk ke dalam kelas dan mulai mengajar seperti biasa. Mikage sedikit tak fokus karena pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, sesekali terdengar helaan napas dan ia kembali memerhatikan pelajaran dengan seksama. Tampaknya Mikage tak menyadari bahwa Ayanami pun memerhatikannya.

Seusai kelas semua bergegas keluar untuk melanjutkan kelas berikutnya atau ada yang menuju kantin untuk menikmati makananan. Ayanami pun segera keluar kelas dan berjalan ke ruang guru untuk merapikan barangnya, karena tak ada kelas mengajar siang nanti pria tersebut bermaksud untuk meninggalkan wilayah universitas sejenak.

"Ayanami-sensei, apa Anda bisa membantu saya sebentar?"

"Ada apa?"

"Begini, mengenai data mahasiswa penerima beasiswa di universitas kita. Saya sedang mengecek untuk merapikan arsip mereka, ada beberapa mahasiswa yang adalah anak didikmu."

Mau tak mau Ayanami membantu pekerjaan tersebut dan namanya tertuju pada sebuah berkas yang berisikan data mengenai Mikage. Ia membuka data tersebut dan melihat formulir yang diisi oleh pemuda tersebut dan terdiam ketika melihat kondisi yang menyebabkan ia berhak mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut. Pria itu tak menyangka Mikage memiliki masalah yang cukup pelik, bahkan ia sampai berpikir apakah pemuda itu rela bekerja di bar milik Hyuuga karena masalah keuangan.

Setelah membantu merapikan dokumen tersebut, Ayanami bergegeas pergi dari ruang dosen. Ia menerima telepon dari seseorang dan mengatakan akan segera menghadiri rapat, sepertinya ia pun juga sibuk di tempat lain. Tetapi ada satupun yang tahu apa pekerjaan lain Ayanami selain mengajar disini, ia pribadi yang tertutup mengenai dirinya.

Sedangkan Mikage mulai uring-uringan karena ada beberapa gadis yang menghampirinya dan menanyakan mengenai pemuda itu yang menumpang di mobil Ayanami. Sepertinya berita itu tersebar diantara para gadis bahkan mereka sampai ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut. Meski Mikage sudah mengatakan alasannya, tetap saja para gadis itu keras kepala. Teito pun menengahi dan membuat para gadis itu berhenti mengelilingi mereka.

"Ternyata kau populer juga." sindir Teito.

"Mereka semua hanya ingin mendengar tentang Ayanami-sensei." ucap Mikage.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu tertawa pelan dan sudah mengira hal itu, lagipula kombinasi Ayanami dan Mikage saat itu menjadi buah bibir karena tumben sekali melihat seorang dosen yang cuek seperti Ayanami mau mengantar seorang mahasiswa. Sebagian besar para mahasiswi iri dengan Mikage dan ingin bertukar posisi dengannya. Jika diceritakan hal yang sebenarnya tentu akan lebih ramai lagi.

Tak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu dan sudah jam enam malam, Mikage pun sudah berada di bar dan bersiap-siap bersama dengan rekan lainnya. Beberapa dari mereka ada juga yang sengaja menceritakan pengalaman ketika menemani tamu untuk minum dan berakhir dengan hubungan badan. Wajah Mikage memerah mendengarnya, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi padanya. Bersyukurlah selama ini ia hanya menemani minum Ayanami tanpa hal aneh-aneh di dalamnya.

Jam tujuh malam pun bar dibuka dan beberapa tamu sudah mulai datang untuk menikmati waktu bersantai mereka seperti biasa. Mikage mulai melirik kerumunan tamu dan tak menemukan sosok Ayanami, entah kenapa terdengar helaan napas panjang darinya, pertanda kecewa. Ia pun meneruskan pekerjaannya dengan cekatan, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri pikirannya tertuju pada pria itu.

Ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam barulah Ayanami menampakkan batang hidungnya di bar tersebut, Mikage tersenyum puas melihatnya tapi buru-buru ia bertingkah selayaknya sedang sibuk. Pria tersebut segera mendekati Mikage dan mengajaknya ke ruang VIP, Mikage mengangguk paham dan hendak membawakan pesanan pria tersebut.

"Ayanami-sensei, tumben sekali kau datang hampir tengah malam begini." ucap Mikage.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Ayanami balik.

Rasanya ucapan itu seolah menamparnya, _untuk apa menanyakan hal itu?_ Mikage pun bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri dan tak menemukan jawabannya, ia hanya ingin memiliki bahan obrolan dengan dosennya tanpa membicarakan perkara masalah di kampus. Di tempat seperti ini mungkin keduanya bisa membicarakan hal lain yang lebih santai, tapi tetap saja Mikage tak bisa mengajak pria tersebut membicarakan tentang dirinya.

Ia mengerti kenapa banyak gadis yang menyukai pria itu, selain karena berwajah tampan tentu juga pribadinya yang misterius membuat mereka penasaran seperti apa Ayanami, begitu pula dengan Mikage. Sudah beberapa kali dosen tersebut memintanya untuk menemani minum dan bercengkrama seperti ini, belum lagi dengan perilaku pria itu akhir-akhir ini yang membuat jantung Mikage perlahan berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku memiliki urusan dengan pekerjaan lainku, seperti yang kau tanyakan tadi pagi, aku memang memiliki pekerjaan selain menjadi dosen."

"Hee, memangnya apa pekerjaan _sensei_?"

"Itu tidak penting. Ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Tadi aku melihat berkasmu sebagai penerima beasiswa dan melihat profil keluargamu, benarkah yang tertulis disana? Keluargamu mengalami masalah keuangan karena ayahmu dipecat dari perusahaannhya dan adikmu yang sakit-sakitan?"

Betapa terkerjutnya Mikage mendengar hal itu, ia sama sekali tak menyangka Ayanami akan mengetahui hal itu dan terdiam. Bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu pun tak sanggup, ketika pria itu kembali memastikan Mikage segera menoleh ke arahnya dan keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Itu benar... Keluargaku sedang berada dalam masalah keuangan..."

"Apa karena itu kau bekerja disini?"

"Mungkin itu salah satunya, tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkan keadaan yang menimpa keluargaku. Aku berjuang mati-matian demi mendapatkan beasiswa dari universitas, lalu mencari uang untuk membantu keuangan keluarga. Pasti _sensei_ tak mengerti..."

"Aku sudah membaca profilmu dan cukup terharu, kau berjuang susah payah tapi di satu sisi terlihat menyedihkan. Berhentilah bekerja disini, aku akan membiayaimu."

"Eh? Tapi Ayanami-sensei, itu sangat merepotkan..."

"Tidak. Aku melakukannya karena ingin, jadi kau segera berhenti bekerja disini, menjalani kehidupan kuliahmu seperti biasa dan untuk biaya kuliahmu akan kubantu. Apa itu cukup?"

Siapa yang tak kaget mendengar ucapan seperti itu? Kenapa pula dosennya ini ingin membiayainya? Mikage hendak membuka mulut untuk menanyakan hal itu tapi ia terkejut ketika wajah pria tersebut sudah sangat dekat dengannya dan tangan itu menyentuh dagunya. Posisi mereka saat ini tentu mengundang kesalahpahaman, tapi di bar ini siapapun tak peduli dengan hal ini. Bahkan jika keduanya hendak bermesraan disini pun hanya akan dianggap angin lalu.

"A, Ayanami-sensei..."

"Apa aku perlu memberitahu apa bayaranmu jika aku membantumu?" Pria itu berbisik di telinga Mikage, membuatnya merasa kegelian. "Tubuhmu."

Seketika wajah itu memerah dan menatap Ayanami dengan emosi. "Ja, jadi itu tujuan Anda? Lebih baik aku tidak menerima bantuan itu!"

"Lalu kau membiarkan orang lain yang menyewamu dan membayar untuk menidurimu? Memangnya kau ingin menjual selangkanganmu ke sembarangan orang."

Ternyata dosennya ini berbicara cukup frontal, tentu saja karena sekarang mereka berada di luar wilayah universitas. Tapi memikirkan hal tersebut cukup membuat wajah Mikage kembali memerah, entah kenapa ia cukup kesal mendengar ucapan itu tapi di satu sisi jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tanpa basa-basi Mikage memilih meninggalkan pria itu seorang diri sambil berkata lebih baik mengantarkan pesanan. Ayanami terdiam dan menyeringai melihat tingkah Mikage.

Mikage pun menuju ruang karyawan dan hendak mengantarkan pesanan, Hyuuga yang melihat hal itu merasa telah terjadi sesuatu antara Mikage dan Ayanami. Ia pun segera ke ruang VIP dan melihat teman lamanya sedang meminum wiski seorang diri.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku, Mikage-kun meninggalkanmu."

"Ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Jangan dingin begitu dengan teman sendiri, Aya-tan~. Kalau begitu kau tidak akan populer diantara para wanita. Eh? Kau yang diam begini sudah populer, ya. Salah aku berbicara seperti itu padamu."

"Tentu kau memiliki hal yang ingin dibicarakan, bukan?"

"Ahahaha, kau tahu saja, aku ingin tahu kenapa Mikage tak menemanimu?"

"Dia pergi setelah aku memintanya berhenti bekerja disini dan berada dalam naunganku."

"Ahahaha... Apa-apaan kau ini? Posesif sekali, apa karena kau tak ingin orang lain menikmatinya?"

Ayanami melirik tajam kepada Hyuuga, pria berkacamata itu berpura-pura takut lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tak kusangka seorang Ayanami akhirnya menunjukkan ketertarikan pada seseorang, setelah semua calon istrimu kau tolak begitu saja. Pada akhirnya kau memilih mendekati anak muda yang masih hijau seperti Mikage."

Ayanami tak menjawab apapun dan segera pergi meninggalkan temannya, tapi pria berkacamata itu tahu bahwa Ayanami sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mendekati Mikage. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas saja karena tahu jika Ayanami menginginkan sesuatu, pria itu tidak akan menyerah sampai mendapatkannya. Mungkin ia harus mulai berpikir untuk cepat atau lambat menerima surat permohonan mundur Mikage.

Setelah kejadian itu, Mikage merasa tak ada perubahan apapun dari dosennya. Ketika mengajar pun terlihat biasa saja dan ketika di bar juga sama saja. Ia pun memikirkan ucapan Ayanami yang menginginkannya berhenti bekerja lalu dibiayai tapi sebagai bayarannya pun ia harus memberikan tubuhnya. Maksudnya berhubungan badan, begitu? Apakah dosennya adalah _gay_? Terlepas dari hal itu, memangnya pria itu seserius apa ingin membayar biaya kuliahnya?

Oke, Mikage cukup terkejut ketika suatu malam di bar Ayanami datang menemuinya lalu memberikan secarik cek yang bertuliskan nominal cukup besar. Uang dari cek tersebut mungkin sama dengan hasil dari gajinya bekerja selama enam bulan. Mikage terdiam memandangi cek tersebut dan menatap Ayanami.

"Apa maksudnya ini, _sensei_?"

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu mengenai hal yang sebelumnya kita bicarakan, dan aku memberikan cek itu agar kau bisa menggunakan uangnya."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh, 'kan? Kenapa _sensei_ tetap bersikeras untuk─"

Ucapan Mikage terhenti ketika Ayanami memandangnya tajam dan mengelus rambutnya secara perlahan. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sejak kapan pria berwajah dingin dan cuek itu bisa mengatakan kalimat seperti ini? Mikage terdiam, kenapa pula jantungnya harus berdetak kencang di saat seperti ini? Ia hanya berharap semua ini mimpi tapi nyatanya bukan, bahkan Ayanami sudah mendekatkan wajahnya dan beberapa senti lagi kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Mikage memejamkan mata dan terkejut ketika tak merasakan apapun. Ia membuka mata dan melihat pria itu sudah berada di posisi semula. Ia tak jadi dicium?

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah! Uhh, dasar menyebalkan! Aku tidak─"

"Daripada kau membuat orangtuamu terus menerus khawatir bekerja hingga larut malam. Kuyakin mereka tak mengetahui bahwa kau bekerja disini."

Mikage tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, seolah-olah pria itu telah memegang semua kelemahannya. Tentu saja ia mengalami konflik batin apakah ingin tetap bekerja atau berada di bawah naungan Ayanami, masalah utamanya adalah tubuhnya. Ia tak tahu apakah Ayanami akan segera mengajaknya berhubungan badan atau tidak.

"Aku tidak akan memaksakanmu untuk bercinta denganku jika kau tak mau, tapi aku hanya ingin kau menerima tawaranku untuk membantumu."

Mikage pun tak ingin terus menerus membuat orangtuanya khawatir mengenai kepulangannya yang selalu tengah malam seusai bekerja, mau tak mau ia menerima tawaran Mikage dan pria itu membelai rambutnya. Setelah itu keduanya saling bertukar kontak ponsel lalu berbincang sejenak dan Ayanami meninggalkan Mikage begitu saja. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Mikage jika seperti ini? _Apakah ini pilihan terbaik?_

* * *

Beberapa hari setelahnya pun terlihat sedikit perubahan dalam diri Ayanami, pria itu sesekali menghubungi Mikage untuk mengajak makan malam bersama. Tentu saja ia juga yang mengurusi surat pemberhentian kerja Mikage yang disetujui oleh Hyuuga. Tentu pria berkacamata itu mengetahui bahwa Ayanami sedang melancarkan strateginya, ia hanya berharap agar temannya itu tak membuat kekacauan.

Dimulai dari acara makan malam bersama, permintaan izin kepada orangtua agar Ayanami yang membiayai biaya kuliah dan mereka bisa fokus mengobati adik yang sakit, pria itu terkadang membantu juga biaya pengobatan sang adik, semua kebutuhan Mikage yang dibelikan oleh Ayanami dan lain sebagainya, rasanya kehidupan Mikage menjadi lebih mudah. Ia tak perlu memikirkan untuk bekerja sambilan di bar yang ramai dan melihat hal tidak-tidak ataupun merasa mengantuk ketika mengikuti kelas pagi. Ia kembali merasakan kehidupan seperti selayaknya anak kuliahan, semua berkat pria itu. Tapi jika Mikage ingat bayaran yang Ayanami inginkan, wajahnya pun memerah.

Memang pria tersebut belum pernah mengatakan akan melakukan hubungan badan dengan Mikage, tapi kemungkina tersebut tentu ada setelah ia menikmati semua hal yang diberikan oleh Ayanami. Jika hal itu terjadi pun, mungkin Mikage akan melakukannya meski ia masih sangat takut. Lagipula melakukan hal tersebut dengan orang yang ia sukai bukan hal buruk, 'kan? Mikage langsung saja menghapus pemikiran itu dari benaknya. Suka, ya? Mungkin ia memang menyukai pria itu yang selama ini selalu membantunya dan membuat jantungnya terus menerus berdetak kencang jika mendapatkan perilaku khusus. Mau sekuat apapun ia menipu dirinya, Mikage tak bisa menghindari bahwa ia memang merasakan hal itu pada Ayanami.

Mikage pun tak melakukan penolakan jika diajak pergi oleh Ayanami, seperti ketika pemuda itu diajak ke rumah Ayanami untuk diajari materi kelas tadi pagi. Haruskah keduanya repot-repot ke rumah Ayanami? Seharusnya tidak, tapi pria itu sengaja mengajak Mikage dan pemuda itu tak menolaknya. Ini adalah kunjungan Mikage kedua kalinya dan ia masih belum terbiasa dengan rumah Ayanami, kecurigaannya semakin menguat ketika pria itu selalu saja bisa memberikan apapun yang Mikage inginkan. Ayanami hanyalah seorang dosen, memangnya pekerjaan seorang dosen menghasilkan uang sebanyak itu? Jika ia hendak menanyakan hal itu, Ayanami selalu saja mengganti topik pembicaraan. Rahasia diri sang dosen yang belum terkuak membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Ini minumanmu. Jadi kau tak mengerti materi tadi?" ujar Ayanami.

"Iya, di bagian ini." Mikage memperlihatkan catatannya dan Ayanami menjelaskan lebih rinci lagi padanya.

Rasanya seperti memiliki tutor pribadi saja. Hubungan keduanya sekarang memang seperti ini. Dikatakan sebagai kekasih, bukan, tapi keduanya sering sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti sepasang kekasih, entah apalah nama hubungan keduanya. Setelah Mikage selesai belajar pun ia merasa lelah dan meminta izin untuk menyalakan televisi. Ayanami yang sedang menerima telepon hanya mengiyakan saja dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Mikage mengganti acara di televisi dan terdiam ketika melihat drama percintaan dimana sang pemuda tak mengatakan apapun pada gadisnya lalu gadis itu berani menyatakan perasaan hingga akhirnya mereka berciuman. _Picisan sekali,_ batin Mikage. Ketika ia hendak mengganti acara itu tak sengaja ia melirik Ayanami dan berpikir apakah mereka akan seperti itu juga? Pemuda pirang itu segera menghapus pikiran tersebut dan mematikan televisinya.

"Aku ada keperluan sebentar, kau tinggallah disini. Aku akan segera kembali."

Pria itu segera meninggalkan Mikage seorang diri, kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan olehnya untuk mencari tahu siapa jati diri Ayanami sebenarnya. Mikage mengelilingi rumah dan mencari berkas-berkas yang sekiranya penting, mungkin orang yang melihatnya akan mengganggap dia aneh tapi karena tak mendengar pembicaraan langsung darinya membuat Mikage mencari tahu sendiri.

Ketika ia menemukan sebuah amplop yang berisi jadwal pertemuan dengan pemimpin perusahaan membuatnya bingung, Mikage kembali mencari di tempat lain dan melihat amplop dengan isi surat yang serupa. Ia mulai berpikir pekerjaan Ayanami yang lain adalah pegawai kantoran, jika memang benar maka terbukti mengapa pria itu bisa memberikannya banyak uang. Tapi apakah pegawai biasa bisa melakukan hal itu?

Mikage kembali mencari tahu dan sampailah kepada kartu nama yang bertuliskan sebuah perusahaan dengan nama Ayanami yang menjabat sebagai pendiri sekaligus CEO disana. Betapa terkejutnya ia mengetahui bahwa pria yang adalah dosennya ini juga seseorang dengan jabatan tinggi. Sekarang ia semakin mengerti siapa pria itu sesungguhnya. Tapi kenapa Ayanami mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajar di universitas? Ia pun tak tahu dan ingin menanyakan hal tersebut.

Hari sudah cukup malam dan Ayanami belum pulang juga, pukul 10 malam lebih tepatnya, padahal akan pergi sebentar tapi sekarang sudah cukup lama. Tidak lama pintu itu terbuka dan Mikage melihat sang pemilik rumah sudah kembali. Tentu saja ia sudah membereskan semua barang yang sempat ia lihat itu dan melihat pria itu mendekatinya.

"Maaf baru pulang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang."

"Eh? Tapi... Ayanami-sensei, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Kalau kau tidak cepat pulang, orangtuamu akan khawatir."

"Ini pembicaraan penting, _sensei._ Kumohon dengarkan aku!"

Ayanami melirik Mikage dan terlihat keseriusan di matanya, pria itu pun duduk di sofa dan membiarkan pemuda itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Tentu saja Mikage mengatakannya dengan hati-hati bahwa ia mengetahui pekerjaan lain Mikage sebagai salah satu CEO ternama dan pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa _sensei_ tak memberitahuku yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak berniat untuk menceritakannya dan memang tidak ingin. Apa setelah ini kau merasa semakin segan denganku?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku... Anda tak perlu menghamburkan uang untuk orang sepertiku, kebaikan _sensei_ selama ini seolah-olah seperti mimpi saja. Jika aku terbangun dari mimpi itu, aku akan kembali bekerja dan kali ini di tempat yang biasa saja, bukan bar seperti milik Hyuuga-san."

Betapa terkejutnya Ayanami mendengar ucapan Mikage, baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Pria itu pun segera mendekap Mikage dalam pelukannya, membuat yang lebih muda terdiam dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat kencang. Mungkin saja Ayanami mendengar debaran jantung Mikage itu, biarlah.

"A, Ayanami-sensei..."

"Kaulah orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu padaku. Selama ini para gadis yang mendekatiku selalu saja mengincar kekayaanku semata, mereka meminta dibelikan berbagai macam barang untuk mempercantik riasan mereka, bahkan ada yang meminta tiket perjalanan ke luar negeri. Kami selalu berpisah dengan cara yang sama karena aku tak ingin memenuhi keinginan mereka, bagiku mereka bukanlah calon istri yang tepat untukku."

"Eh? Ka, kalau begitu _sensei_ juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku? Maksudku... menghamburkan uang untuk membiayai kuliahku dan sebagainya."

"Itu karena kau memang membutuhkannya, bukan? Keluargamu yang terlilit masalah keuangan dan aku merasa lebih pantas memberikan uangku padamu yang membutuhkan daripada membiayai perjalanan ke luar negeri."

"Dasar menyebalkan..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kukira _sensei_ adalah orang yang cuek dan dingin, ternyata bisa sebaik ini. Menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu pada orang yang kusukai."

Mikage terkejut mendengarnya dan yang ia sadari setelahnya adalah pria itu yang tengah mencium bibirnya saat ini. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Ayanami melakukannya. Mikage pun tak memberikan penolakan dan memejamkan mata, menerima ciuman tersebut dengan nikmatnya. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan yang merebutnya adalah laki-laki? Dosennya pula! Ketika Mikage ingin melepaskan ciuman tersebut, ia justru didorong jatuh ke sofa dan ciuman itu terus berlangsung.

"Mmn? Mmn, s _ensei_..."

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, ia memanggil nama pria itu. Ayanami pun menghentikan tindakannya dan melihat wajah Mikage yang sangat memerah. _Ternyata ia bisa menunjukkan wajah seperti itu,_ batin Ayanami yang membelai pipi Mikage. Pemuda pirang itu terdiam dan entah mengapa ia ingin kembali menikmati sensasi ciuman itu. Ia menunduk saja dan tak berani menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Mikage, aku menyukaimu."

" _Sensei_ , kalau itu hanya lelucon sebaiknya hentikan saja. Kau sudah terlalu baik padaku."

"Menurutmu apa aku akan bercanda dalam situasi seperti ini?"

Mikage tentu sudah memahami pribadi Ayanami seperti apa, pria yang serius seperti itu tak akan bercanda mengenai sesuatu. Berarti yang dikatakannya adalah kenyataan? Wajah Mikage semakin memerah, Ayanami menyentuh dagu pemuda itu dan membuat keduanya saling bertemu pandang. Wajah memerah pemuda pirang itu yang hanya diperlihatkan padanya membuat Ayanami semakin senang. Tidak salah ia sengaja menyiapkan diri untuk menikmati hidangan di depannya, Mikage akan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya dan tak bisa bangkit lagi tanpanya.

"Ti, tidak. _Sensei_ bukan orang yang bisa bercanda terhadap hal itu."

"Kalau begitu, kuanggap jawabanmu atas ucapanku sebagai bentuk bahwa kau menerima perkataanku. Kau menerimaku, bukan? Maka dari itu, terimalah apa yang akan kuberikan padamu kali ini. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu selain ketika bercinta saja."

"Eh? Ayanami-sensei?! Ahh!"

Sepertinya Ayanami melupakan niatnya untuk mengantarkan Mikage pulang, kalau sudah seperti ini ia ingin mengunci pemuda itu di dalam rumahnya agar tak pergi kemanapun dan menghabiskan malam bersama dengannya. Mikage mulai menyadari bahwa pria di hadapannya ini menginginkan bayaran atas sikap baiknya selama ini, maka dari itu Mikage membiarkan saja Ayanami berbuat sesukanya terhadap tubuhnya. Ia tidak akan melarikan diri dari ketakutannya, atau justru di sisi terdalamnya ia menginginkan hal ini? Mikage tak tahu lagi apa yang ia inginkan dari Ayanami.

Setelah ciuman panas untuk kedua kalinya, Ayanami perlahan menjilati leher dan membuat tanda kemerahan di sana, Mikage berusaha menahan suaranya meski sesekali terdengar desahan pelan darinya. Tangan itu juga mulai membuka kancing kemeja lalu turun untuk menikmati bagian perut hingga ke bawah, tak lupa juga untuk melepas celanan Mikage dan membuat pemuda pirang itu bertelanjang di hadapannya. Sensasi tangan itu membuat Mikage seolah dibawa untuk mencicipi kenikmatan dunia yang berbeda daripada biasanya. Tapi tak berhenti sampai disitu, Mikage berteriak ketika Ayanami dengan sengaja meremas miliknya lalu pria itu menatapnya datar.

"Aaah, hahh..."

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya. Tak kusangka suaramu juga bisa secabul itu, Mikage."

"Uhh? Ja, jangan _sensei..._ Jangan disitu, aahh!"

Mikage semakin panik ketika Ayanami menjilati dadanya dan tangan itu semakin aktif memainkan milik Mikage dengan cepat. Ia yang tak disentuh seperti ini oleh siapapun merasa sangat nikmat dan klimaks terlebih dahulu. Ayanami yang mengetahuinya hanya tersenyum dengan wajah seolah mengejek, pemula memang berbeda dibandingkan orang yang ahli. Mikage masih menghela napas dan mendengar suara kamera tertuju padanya.

"Wajahmu itu manis juga, lihat." Ayanami yang sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya pun memperlihatkan foto yang diambilnya, wajah Mikage tampak sangat kacau disitu.

Mikage tak sanggup dipermalukan seperti ini, meski ia memperbolehkan sang dosen untuk menikmati dirinya tapi jika seperti ini terus bisa-bisa ia tak memiliki muka untuk berjalan di universitas. Melakukan hubungan badan dengan dosen sendiri merupakan hal yang cukup mengerikan jika sampai tersebar ke publik.

"Tidak, aku tidak manis..."

"Tapi bagiku kau sangat manis dan aku menyukainya. Aku akan mencicipi dirimu secara perlahan, siapkan dirimu karena aku orang yang sudah terlalu sabar menunggu untuk waktu seperti ini."

Mungkin itu adalah ancaman yang cukup mengerikan bagi Mikage. Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Ayanami benar-benar menguasai dirinya dan tak membiarkan Mikage pergi. Ketika pemuda pirang itu ingin menghindar justru terjatuh di lantai dan memperlihatkan dirinya yang tak berdaya pada Ayanami dengan posisi menungging tepat di hadapannya. Sisi di dalam diri pria itu seolah bangkit dan ia sengaja turun dari sofa lalu memasukkan jarinya ke lubang Mikage yang terlihat jelas di depannya.

"Aaah!"

"Salahmu berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Sepertinya kau ingin bercinta di lantai, Mikage? Tempat yang empuk tak membuatmu merasa nikmat, ya?"

"Bu, bukan begitu. Aku hanya... ahhh!"

Mikage baru tahu bahwa sang dosen cukup liar dalam bercinta seperti ini, ia tak bisa melarikan diri lagi jika seperti ini. Kenikmatan yang diberikan pada tubuhnya pun membuat seluruh badan Mikage bergetar hebat dan membuatnya mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang tak pernah ia keluarkan sebelumnya. Desahan serta rintihan itu membuat Ayanami semakin bersemangat dan pria itu segera memasukkan miliknya pada lubang Mikage. Sepertinya ia juga tak tahan lagi.

"Aahh! Aya...nami-sensei... Uhh..."

"Kau sudah mengundangku seperti ini, tubuhmu ternyata sangat menggoda. Tak sia-sia aku menginginkanmu."

"Ahh! Jangan..."

Mikage mungkin mengatakan penolakan tapi tubuhnya bereaksi lain dan membuat Ayanami bergerak semakin cepat hingga pemuda pirang itu kembali klimaks dan disusul oleh Ayanami setelahnya. Mikage merasa bagian di dalam dirinya penuh dan merebahkan diri di lantai, tak peduli dengan suhu dingin disana. Ia merasa kacau hari ini dan semua itu karena sang dosen yang memperlakukannya seperti ini. Mikage merasa sangat lelah dan memejamkan mata, tapi ia tak sadar jika Ayanami mencium pipinya dengan lembut.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Mikage terbangun dan melihat dirinya tertidur di ranjang berdua dengan Ayanami. Sepertinya pria itu memindahkannya kemari dan terdengar helaan napas darinya. Sang dosen telah menikmati dirinya dan ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa semua itu merupakan bayaran atas sikap Ayanami yang baik padanya, tapi jika dipikirkan kembali kalimat yang diucapkan Ayanami tentang perasaan suka itu membuatnya malu. Ia bahkan belum membalas jawaban itu secara langsung.

Ayanami terbangun dan melihat Mikage yang menatapnya. Pria itu membelai wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Selamat pagi, apa kau menikmati tidurmu?"

"Bisa-bisanya Anda bertanya begitu setelah kejadian semalam."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, 'kan? Kau bahkan terus mendesah memanggil namaku."

Mikage panik mendengarnya dan tak menatap wajah Ayanami, bisa habis dirinya jika pria itu melihatnya malu seperti ini. Ayanami tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini berbeda dibandingkan dengan orang yang mendekatinya selama ini, ia tak ingin pemuda di hadapannya pun pergi setelah mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau telah melihat sisi asliku semalam, bukan?"

"Yang ganas ketika bercinta?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Untuk menanggapi ucapanku yang mengatakan aku menyukaimu itu...adalah kenyataan. Lalu apa tanggapanmu? Tubuhmu mungkin telah menjawabnya tapi aku ingin mengetahui jawaban dari mulut juga hatimu."

"I, Itu... Aku juga menyukai _sensei._ Anda sudah bersikap baik padaku dan aku juga menyukai _sensei._ A, apakah jika kita saling menyatakan perasaan seperti ini berarti kita menjadi kekasih?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Aku..."

Belum sempat Mikage menjawab, tiba-tiba ponsel Ayanami berdering. Pria itu menghela napas dan mengangkat teleponnya lalu terlibat dengan percakapan serius, sepertinya mengenai pekerjaan lainnya. Mikage hanya terdiam saja dan bangun untuk segera bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah, kali ini ia harus memikirkan alasan atas kepulangannya. Pria itu pun mematikan telepon dan melirik Mikage.

"Kau akan pulang?"

"Iya, memangnya mau sampai kapan aku berada disini?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Sampai jumpa hari Senin di universitas."

Mikage buru-buru ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan segera memakai baju lalu pamit pada pria itu. Ayanami pun juga bersiap-siap setelahnya, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sibuk karena ada banyak sekali pertemuan. Mungkin sudah waktunya ia memikirkan untuk tak mengajar lagi karena kesibukannya ini.

Dan benar saja, ketika hari Senin tiba semua murid baru mengetahui bahwa Ayanami berhenti menjadi dosen dan sudah digantikan oleh dosen lainnya. Banyak yang kecewa karena Ayanami yang berhenti mengajar, termasuk Mikage. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa pria itu akan berhenti bekerja, terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah malam ketika keduanya pertama kali bercinta dan setelahnya tak ada pertemuan sama sekali. Sudah sekitar dua hari yang lalu.

Banyak juga yang membahas mengenai dosen tersebut, sebagian besar yang kecewa adalah para gadis dan sisanya para pemuda senang karena tak mendapatkan tugas banyak ataupun menjalani kuis yang susah. Berbagai macam reaksi timbul atas pernyataan tersebut. Mikage jadi khawatir, mengapa pria itu berhenti mengajar secara tiba-tiba dan ingin mencarinya. Ia pun merasa malu memikirkan bahwa dirinya mengkhawatirkan Ayanami. Lagipula pria dewasa sepertinya pasti bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Ia tak perlu mencarinya, 'kan? Pasti Ayanami akan muncul dengan sendirinya hingga ia tak perlu khawatir dan harus bersikap biasa saja. Malu jika sampai ketahuan khawatir seperti ini.

* * *

Tapi sudah satu minggu berlalu tanpa ada kabar darinya membuat Mikage semakin khawatir. Apa Mikage melupakan teknologi ponsel yang bernama telepon atau _email_? Ia baru ingat untuk menghubungi pria tersebut tapi tak diangkat, dan ia pun meninggalkan pesan dengan harapan Ayanami akan membacanya. Jujur saja ia mulai merindukan pria itu. _Kenapa pula aku memikirkannya, aku bukan kekasihnya._

Mungkin keduanya memang saling suka tapi belum ada pembicaraan untuk menjadi pasangan kekasih. Apa Ayanami juga belum menyadari bahwa Mikage menyukainya? Pemuda pirang itu merasa sangat ceroboh karena tak segera mengatakan perasaannya. Jika pria itu kembali ia ingin mengatakan semua perasaannya dengan jelas. Atau mungkin memukulnya dulu untuk sambutan atas kepergian tanpa kabar selama satu minggu ini?

Usai kelas siang pun, Mikage hendak pulang tapi terkejut melihat ada kerumunan di depan gerbang universitas dan beberapa gadis berteriak memanggil nama yang tak asing di telinganya. Buru-buru Mikage mendekati tempat itu dan melihat mobil yang khas dan sosok yang khas sedang berdiri di depan mobil itu, Ayanami berada disana.

"Ayanami-sensei!"

Pria itu menoleh ketika Mikage memanggil namanya dan tersenyum tipis. Mungkin banyak orang yang kaget melihat perubahan raut wajah Ayanami yang selama ini selalu dingin bisa memperlihatkan senyuman, sebuah pemandangan yang langka. Mungkin Mikagelah orang pertama yang mampu membuat Ayanami tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kenapa _sensei_ disini? Darimana saja?" tanya Mikage.

"Ikut denganku." ujar Ayanami yang menarik tangan pemuda itu lalu membuka pintu dan membiarkan Mikage masuk. Lalu ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan kerumunan begitu saja.

" _Sensei_ , kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Eh? Aku dibawa pergi begitu saja!"

"Tadi aku bilang padamu untuk ikut denganku, bukan?'

" _Sensei_ tiba-tiba saja berhenti mengajar lalu tak ada kabar selama satu minggu. Darimana saja? Aku khawatir, tahu! Eh?"

Mikage berhenti berbicara dan menunduk saja, ia tak peduli mau dibawa kemana oleh pria di sampingnya ini. Sudah lelah juga ia berbicara. Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah restoran dan setelah memarkirkan mobil, Ayanami mengajak Mikage masuk ke dalam dan duduk di tempat yang sudah dipesan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Mikage datang ke restoran mewah seperti ini, rasanya sedang berada di dunia yang berbeda saja. Jika ia mengingat pekerjaan Ayanami, maka hal seperti ini bukanlah apa-apa untuknya. Ketika keduanya duduk saling berhadapan pun tak ada satupun yang berbicara, sepertinya Ayanami harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Mikage, jika tidak pemuda itu akan terus menerus menghujaninya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Harus kuceritakan darimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Mengenai diriku padamu, Mikage."

"Aku tidak menanyakan itu..."

Tapi Ayanami tak mendengarkannya dan mengatakan bahwa selama satu minggu ini ia berada di luar negeri untuk mengadakan rapat dengan pemilik perusaahn disana, mereka saling membicarakan bisnis dan melakukan berbagai macam perencanaan lainnya. Karena pekerjaannya semakin sibuk, Ayanami pun memutuskan untuk berhenti mengajar dan fokus dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Memang selama ini ia mengajar hanya untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dari dunia pekerjaan, ia ingin mengajari banyak hal kepada mahasiswa dan tak menyangka semuanya akan berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Mikage yang mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan Ayanami pun perlahan memahami pria di hadapannya, ternyata pria itu pergi untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya dan sekarang lebih memilih mengurusi pekerjaan di perusahaan dibandingkan mengajar. Tentu saja, ia mendapatkan banyak uang dari sana.

Mikage melirik Ayanami dan ketika hendak berbicara tak lama pesanan mereka telah tiba. Setelah pelayan pergi, pria itu menatap Mikage menunggu pemuda itu meneruskan ucapannya. "Jadi itulah dirimu yang sebenarnya, Ayanami-sensei."

"Sekarang aku bukan dosen lagi, rasanya panggilan _sensei_ sudah tak cocok denganku. Panggil saja namaku."

"Eh? Bukannya tidak sopan?"

"Ternyata pemuda sepertimu masih memikirkan hal tersebut."

"Tentu saja! Uhh, Ayanami-san..."

Pria itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya walau dalam hatinya merasa cukup senang dipanggil seperti itu. Mikage tetap tak bisa mengerti ekspresi pria di hadapannya ini, meskipun mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama tetap saja ia masih kesulitan untuk benar-benar memahami pribadinya.

Mikage pun merasa ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada pria itu karena Ayanami telah menceritakan tentang dirinya. Ini adalah masalah perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Mikage pun menatap langsung ke arah Ayanami. "Aku pun ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Tentang... perasaanku. Semenjak dulu kita sering bertemu di bar lalu aku berhenti bekerja disana dan kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai melakukannya pun aku sadar bahwa aku pun... menyukai Ayanami-san. Saat kau mengatakan suka padaku, aku merasa senang tapi di satu sisi merasa cemas, karena kita tak memiliki hubungan."

"Lalu kau ingin kita memiliki hubungan?"

"Eh? Ah, i, itu kalau Ayanami-san tak keberatan dan juga... aku akan merasa lebih tenang jika mengetahui dengan jelas status kita."

Ayanami terdiam melihat wajah Mikage yang memerah seperti itu, terlihat sangat manis. Pria tersebut tersenyum tipis saja lalu merogoh saku celananya. "Kalau begitu, tentu kau tahu apa arti ini, bukan?" Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah kecil dan Mikage terkejut melihatnya.

"Ini... Ayanami-san?"

"Kau ingin memiliki hubungan yang jelas denganku, maka aku melakukannya. Bukan sebagai kekasih lagi, disini aku menawarkanmu untuk menjadi calon pendampingku."

Apakah Mikage salah mendengar? Kenapa kalimat yang diucapkan pria dingin itu begitu hangat baginya? Apakah sejak pergi ke luar negeri Ayanami berubah seperti ini? Entahlah. Tapi satu hal yang pasti bahwa Mikage merasa sangat bahagia mendengarnya dan mengangguk dengan senyuman. Pria itu pun memakaikan cincin di jari Mikage dan membiarkan pemuda memerhatikannya lalu mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih darinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Mungkin jika kita tak bertemu di tempat Hyuuga, aku tidak akan tahu masalah yang kau hadapi."

"Masing-masing dari kita memiliki rahasia dan akhirnya terkuak juga, 'kan? Selama Ayanami-san yang mengetahuinya, aku tidak masalah."

"Kau memang masih hijau."

"Eh? Apanya? Beritahu aku."

Ayanami tak memberitahukan maksudnya dan keduanya kembali bercengkerama seperti biasa. Dengan kembalinya Ayanami dan melamar Mikage menjadi pendamping hidup merupakan hal terindah yang bisa dilakukan pria dingin itu menurut Mikage. Hidupnya yang cukup berantakan ini terasa indah dengan kehadiran Ayanami di dalamnya, mungkin rahasia yang ia simpan dan terkuak pada pria itu bukanlah hal buruk. Hanya keduanya saja yang mengetahui seperti apa kehidupan mereka nanti, tapi Mikage sudah berjanji akan menjalaninya bersama dengan Ayanami karena ia mencintai pria itu.

 **Tamat**

 **A/N:  
** Halo semuanya, perkenalkan saya Yami-chan Kagami. Fanfiksi ini dibuat karena saya rindu akan fandom lama dan pasangan ini mungkin jarang diperhatikan orang lain, bahkan diantara teman-teman saya yang menyukai Ayanami x Mikage itu hanya dua orang. Jadi meskipun fandom ini sudah lama tapi membuat saya tergerak untuk tetap menuliskannya dan semoga saja ada yang tertarik membaca lalu meninggalkan kesan terhadap fanfiksi ini. Sampai jumpa.


End file.
